BitterSweet Love
by LightlyLacedWithLove
Summary: When Lacie meets Logan Lerman, no one thought they would last long. Will their love prove them wrong or will it crumble? Will his love turn her into a beautiful princess, or will it destroy her forever? FLUFF overload.
1. Twinkle Twinkle

**Okay, so hi there! Let me just start of by saying that I don't own She likes by Forever The Sickest Kids or The Only Exception by Paramore (Inspirations) or any other song mentioned in this story. I also, unfortunately, don't own Logan Lerman. *sigh* Oh well, Enjoy.**

"Wow! What a great party!" I said to my best friend Kally.

"It better be," she yelled over the loud music "you earned it." We were celebrating my first (and only) award winning film, The Dark Age, in which I played the lead. Everybody famous was there, the Twilight cast, the Lightning Thief cast, the whole nine yards. This was because Dakota Fanning was a really god friend of mine and I told her to invite anyone and everyone she wanted, but I guess she got a little carried away. That was about the time when I saw him. I was looking around the great expanse of the party hall, admiring the decoration that completely matched the theme of the movie when a tall, dark haired figure caught my eye. Well actually it was his eyes that made me notice him. His eyes were a vibrant color of blue, kind of like the color of the ocean when the moonlight is reflecting brightest. I was hard not to miss him, his eyes shone through the dark lighting and took my breat away. Another thing caught my eye. He was walking as if he had someone specific to go, and then I realized, he was coming_towards me_.

"Kally?" I asked. "Kally!" still no reply. I groped around beside me for her tall and well built frame, never taking my eyes off his the whole time. I finally caught her hand and squeezed it hard. She looked and me like I just woke her up while she was in a trance.

"What is it Lacie?" she asked.

"Kally, its Logan Lerman, and he's coming _right here_!" I squealed. I sounded so much like a fan girl, it was ridiculous. I mentally chided myself for acting like that but dismissed the thought when I realized it wasn't something I could control.

"No. Way. The guy who plays Percy Jackson, right?" She asked, even though she knew the answer as she spotted him making his way over to us. I nodded. He was my biggest star crush ever! I was admiring the color of his eyes again until I realized he was standing right in front of us. He chuckled at my face and I quickly collected myself.

"Hi there, I'm Logan." He said with a smile. _Was I dreaming?_ I thought to myself. I would have asked Kally to pinch me, but he was within earshot. Kally on the other hand was frozen in shock. I nudged her side and distracted Logan while she composed herself.

"Uh, Lacie. Very nice to meet you, Logan." I said with a smile as I shook his hand. He turned to Kally.

"Kally" she said with a smile, also shaking his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet the star of the party." Logan said, winking at me. I smiled and look down, mentally chiding myself for being so shy. "Yeah, this party is insane!" I said, still not looking up. Just then, Taylor Launter, one of my best guy friends walked up to Kally and asked her to dance. Great, I felt even more vulnerable now, without my best friend by my side.

"Yeah! Sure! That'd be great" she said to him but then looked at me. I couldn't stop her now. I gave her a promising look and a small now as if telling her I would be fine. She walked away with Taylor, her hand in his. And just like that we were lost alone in a sea of people. I screamed at myself to say something but nothing would come out.

"So how was it?" he asked. "Working in a horror movie?" I had my answer ready to say but when I looked up into his eyes I forgot everything. Gosh, he had such pretty eyes. I snapped back and realized that he was waiting for a reply. "It was … different, but it was an amazing experience. I mean who else can say they got to roll around in fake blood and guts?" I said with a small laugh. He laughed with me.

"That does sound kinda fun ... " he said trailing off.

"So when do you film the third Percy Jackson movie?" I asked with genuine interest.

"5th March" he answered. I nodded. 5th March? That what so soon.

"Why," he asked "are you a fan?"

"Yeah. I've read all the books and loved them, and I've seen the movies when they came out in the cinemas at least 5 times, and then I bought the DVD's and watched those around a million times." I said.

He just laughed and shook his head.

"I'm serious!" I said "I did it with twilight too!" I said as my cheeks started getting red.

"Let me guess, you did the same with Harry Potter?" he asked with a cute goofy grin on his face.

"Only for the last book and the movies" I said looking down. "Okay, I admit it, I'm a nerd." I said covering my face with my hands to hide my extra red face.

"No, no." He said grabbing my hands "I think it's adorable" he said smiling.

I peeked one eye through an opening in my hand ask asked, "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes" He let go of one of my hands but held on to the other. He half dragged me and half guided me to the back door so we could talk somewhere the paparazzi couldn't find us. We stopped by a canopy of trees near a gazebo and I gasped when I saw the arrangement. The trees were covered in twinkling lights and a kind of gauze was draped over them, giving them a magical feeling. As if we were surrounded in our own personal bubble, you know, literally! And oh, the irony! This was a cast only area. No paparazzi allowed. He sat inside the gazebo and motioned for me to sit by him. "So Dakota is dating my cousin, and I thought you were cute an all, but when we were hanging out we started talking about people we would like to meet, and you came into the conversation. Dakota started talking about your parry and told me that you liked me too and that I should just go for it. Was that true, by the way, or was she just saying that to make me come to the party?' he asked. I looked up at him, took a deep breath and answered.

"I think you're really cute too." I said blushing more "and yes, I do like you. I have for quite a while now." I finished. He smiled another goofy grin and gave me his number. _Wow … I really must be dreaming_ I thought.

**Aah, no cliffie. Yet ;)**

**Hope you liked my story! Pleasee review. Reviewers will get a sneak peak at the next chapter, and I can guarantee it's gonna be good! ;)**

**What do you think so far?**

**- Viola**


	2. All The Stars In The Sky

_Hi there! Yup, its me again. Just wanted to say, I don't own Logan Lerman. Sigh. Again._

_Can you believe it? Second chapter up already? :D_

_I'm spoiling you guys. I just posted this early so I could have an excuse for the next 2 weeks :P_

_Too much homework .. /:_

_More rambling after. Now, enjoy._

* * *

><p>I collapsed onto my bed after a long night.<p>

"That was so much fun!" Kally said as she danced around my room. How was she still dancing? My feet were sore and aching. "So, what happened with you and Logan?" She asked with a wink.

"Nope, you first." I said as I slowly got up to change into my comfy pajamas and get out of this dress I was still wearing. "What happened with you and Taylor?" She stopped dancing, turned around, and looked at me slyly.

"I kissed him!" she squealed and started dancing again, with more energy than before. She whirled around and faced me. "Now, your turn."

I frowned; there really wasn't much to tell her, since nothing really had happened. "Well, we both like each other."

"Did he say it?" Asked Kally.

"Yeah, he did. He asked if I liked him and, obviously, I said yes, and then we just...kinda...hung out." I was disappointed by the lack of events but I pushed those thoughts away and focused on Kally. "So, Is Taylor a good kisser?" I asked her, I knew that she was just waiting to start on this subject; I just had to give her a little push. She looked at me, and started to talk. It was fun listening to Kally talk, her voice was soothing, and all I had to do was give some short answers once in a while to keep her going. Her voice was lulling me to sleep when my phone vibrated next to me. I groaned, rubbing my eyes, before picking it up and opened the message. It read;

_**Hey, are you still up?**_

_**-Logan.**_

I quickly replied;

_**I guess, why?**_

_**-Lacie**_

He replied instantly;

_**Meet me outside?**_

I sighed and typed back,

_**Yeah, sure.**_

I clicked send and reluctantly got up from my lovely bed, immediately feeling the loss of warmth. I walked over to the mirror to check over myself before going down to see Logan. I looked at myself and muttered under my breath. I grabbed a scrunchie and made a quick ponytail with my hair. I fiddled with my shorts until they sat just perfectly on my hips and fixed my purple tank top till they were close to perfect.

"That's right, get some!" said Kally as I winked at her on my way out. I laughed and shook my head on the way out. I tiptoed out the front door, so not to wake my parents, even though, considering how soundly they slept, the house could burn down for all they would notice. I slipped into my flats on my way out to substitute for my flip-flops. I walked till the end of my driveway and waiting for Logan to find me. I was whistling to myself, looking from side to side as I debated in my head whether to call him again. I had just turned around to walk back in when a sudden movement to my left caught my eye. I whirled around to see the leaves of the bushes moving. I cautiously made my way over to the bush and saw a little blue velvet box tied with a black ribbon with a stiff card sticking out under the ribbon. I slowly picked up the box and pulled out the card. I flipped it over and read the fine script, elegant yet simple. It read:

_**Whenever I think back about today, about you, I can't help but smile. I can't stop smiling and feeling that there were a million things I could have done differently. I can't change what's already done, but I hope this can make up for it.**_

I smiled and tucked the card into my pocket. This was definitely something I wanted to keep. I opened up the box to find another note, this time on a purple paper.

_**You are more exquisite than all the stars in the sky, your smile brighter than the sun.**_

This one had no name. Huh. Weird. I lifted the paper to find a small item wrapped in a silk cloth. The cloth was beautiful all on its own. There was a design on it, it looked exactly like the starry night me and Kally used to stare up at from the roof of our barn. I slowly removed the cloth and gasped. Wrapped inside the cloth was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was Y shaped and had different sizes of shimmering stars in shades of black and silver going downwards and connecting at the middle leading up to a small, teardrop shaped, black onyx. It was breathtaking. I wasn't one to fawn over jewelry but this was just so stunning.

I was staring at the necklace in awe, running my finger over the smooth crystal when I felt a pair of arms surrounding my torso. They clasped themselves right about my belly button and gently pulled my back. I didn't resist, instead I let myself relax and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'll take it, you liked the gift." His warm breath fanned against my cheek, making me shiver. I knew exactly well it was Logan by his soft, yet playful voice.

"Depends on whose asking." I said back, a smile playing at my lips. I heard his laugh, his chest vibrating. It was a lovely sound, like bells chiming. He reached over, took the box from my hands, and took out the necklace. He put it around my neck, clasping it at the back. The cool metal surface of it rested against my skin, and rested perfectly against my collarbone, the opal resting right above cleavage. I had to admit, it looked amazing.

I turned around to face him, still circled in his arms, and waited for his reaction. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in his hoodie.

He took my chin and pulled my face up so that I was facing him and whispered. "You look even better than I had imagined." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Why the late night gifts?" I asked.

"Well, on my way home, I realized that I was a complete idiot for not doing something I should have. I picked up this gift on the way." He said matter-of-factly.

"What did you not do?" I asked, half distracted by how close our faces were. His angular face, his thin, defined, plump lips, just inches from mine. If I just reached up a bit I could-

_Stop, Lacie._ I ordered myself. _Don't think like that. You're just going to get hurt. You always do._I was brought back out of my thoughts as he replied.

"This." He said as he leaned down. I closed my eyes and leaned in, but quickly jumped back.

"ANNALISE ROSE MONTGOMERY!" a voice bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Dad?" I asked. My voice wavering.

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha. Cliffie!<em>

_Back to my rambling. Review pleasee! Reviewers get peeks at the upcoming chapter!_

_Also, I'm going to try to make a schedule for this. Once every week I'll update. Is that okay? Tell me in your reviews!_

_- Viola(:_


	3. Midnight Surprise

_Hi guys. Thanks to Softballplayer1 and Eminem'sUnicorn I wrote this chapter before I inteded too. So thank you, both of you, I love you 3_

_And not only them, I would like to thank you, yes you. Thank you for reading my story and inspiring me to write more. I love you too (:_

_So, without further ado, behold, chapter 3_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>ANNALISE ROSE MONTGOMERY!" a voice bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"<strong>_

"_**Dad?" I asked. My voice wavering. **_

I jumped back from Logan as if I was electrocuted. I felt like a deer in headlights. Oh god. Dad! How could I forget? He always gets up around 12 for his nightly cigarette. He can't sleep without it.

"Uh oh." I muttered, standing as far from Logan as possible while still trying to make it look like I was talking to him. My dad walked out to the driveway, flipping the lights on, on the way.

"I get up to check if you girls have gone to bed and I find you missing and Kally dancing around the room. Sometimes I wonder what happens to that girl. And as if it isn't bad that you girls are exposed to the cinema world as it is, now I've got to worry about your stupid parties and releases too now." My dad says, droning on, not noticing Logan. I looked over at him with an apologetic look on my face, and he nods as if he understands.

"It is quite hectic, isn't it?" Logan says, talking to my dad. "My mother feels the same way. I barely get to spend time with her, especially while shooting time. But I'm so grateful, she's like my manager. It makes life so much easier, knowing I can always call her for anything."

My dad's head snaps up and his eyes get wide, realizing he was babbling in front of someone else. He shoots me a glare, as if saying _**why didn't you tell me?**_

"Oh, um, I didn't realize Lacie's friend was here. Hello, I'm her father" dad says, extending his hand for Logan. Logan brings up his hand, shaking my dad's. "May I ask what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Hello, sir. I'm Logan. I was just congratulating Lacie on her great release, and I thought a gift was in order. I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything." He says with a sheepish smile, gesturing to the necklace, saving me the trouble of explaining it to my dad. "I can leave if you want…" Logan said trailing off.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes." My dad turned around and walked back to the door. "But, you know. When I was your age, we did a lot more than talk, if you know what I mean?" My dad said, turning around and winking at Logan. Logan and my dad chuckled, and my dad went in. What I loved about him was that he wasn't the protective type. He would be relaxed and laid-back, until he has a reason to worry. He would let you have your fun, as long as it was in an acceptable range.

I turned towards Logan, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry, your dad's actually pretty cool." He said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well, I better get inside, bye Logan." I said. I turned around and started walking back, but then spun around, ran over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. Just a slight brush, but I felt sparks travel all over my body.

"Bye" he whispered back, a million watt smile lighting up his face.

I walked inside, leaned against the door and took a deep breath. I walked into the living room to face my father. "So, dad? What do you think?" I asked.

"Well, he seems respectful." Said my dad, taking a long puff of his cigarette.

"Did you have to question the poor guy?" I asked, aggravated.

"No, but it was funny." He said taking another puff. I rolled my eyes.

"You are so mean!" I said, stalking towards him playfully, ready to pounce.

"You gotta admit it was fun to watch his squirm." My dad said with a chuckle.

"I don't have to admit anything." I said with a spark in my eye. In that split second I leapt at my dad and locked myself on his back, like I did when I was little.

My dad -not familiar to my weight and the sudden attack- fell forward, face down on the carpet, me tumbling after him. We landed on the floor with a thump. We both turned to each other, and burst out laughing. Clutching our stomachs, tears falling down our face. A few minutes into our laughter, my mom runs downstairs. Her hair was sticking up and her pink robe seemed so out of place, her eyes frantic.

"What? What happened? Did we have a break-in?" she said, looking around for missing or damaged around, her head whipping from side to side. At that moment, dad and my movements were synchronized. We looked at my mom, looked at each other, and burst out laughing again.

My mom rolled her eyes and waited patiently for us to stop, tapping her foot. When we finally did, she said "Took you two long enough" she said with a huff and made her way around our bodies sprawled over the carpet to the recliner. "What's with the laugh fest this early in the morning?" she said, stifling a yawn.

My dad and I both started explaining, our words turning into a jumbled mess.

"OKAY!" my mom said loudly. "One at a time, please?" My dad started explaining, and when he was telling my mom about the necklace, which was now in my mom's hand, Kally ran down the stairs yielding a baseball bat. She looked around franticly just like mom and when she saw us sitting down in the living room, she slowly lowered the bat and walked over.

"I thought we were getting robbed." She said, embarrassed.

"So did I" said my mom, looking at my dad and I accusingly.

My dad starting explaining again and as I listened, my eyes drifted shut, and I was lulled into sleep. I vaguely recalled having dreams of a beautiful boy with dark hair and blue eyes, his smile making me feel warm and fuzzy, even in my sleep.

* * *

><p><em>First things first, I'm sorry I made this kind of like a filler chapter, I just wanted some sort of kiss and then everything was just to finish the chapter properly.<em>

_Still, the next chapter will probably be out in the next 2 days, I just want some sort of gap between the times they come out (and I need some time to write too :P)_

_So, REVIEW! Not only does reviewing make me write faster, the reviewers get sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter :D_

_-Violaa_


End file.
